


Just friends

by lets_make_u_snezz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_make_u_snezz/pseuds/lets_make_u_snezz
Summary: Adrien realizes his feels for Marinette but he is too late.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought of this with some help from my mom when they were reopening the Eiffel Tower due to COVID19. I have finàlly gotten around to writing it.

It was a cold night in Paris, the Eiffel Tower was shining brightly. On the top part of the Eiffel Tower, there appears to be a figure who had just landed. As the light glared upon him as he walked you could see his vibrant blonde hair and his cheerful green eyes. Though that wasn't what stood out, no it was his skin-tight suit that resembles a black cat.

When he stops there is a person who is waiting for him. This person is was a girl who also has a skin-tight suit except for the fact hers was black polka dots on a cherry red color. Her dark blue almost black hair was styled into two pigtails, her eyes had a doe-eyed look and they were an astonishing steel blue. She walks up to the male and says "Chat how was your patrol for the evening."

To which the male called Chat reports, "It was okay I didn't have any problems but it would have been a lot better if you went with me on my patrol Ladybug."

After Chat had said that the girl let out an annoyed sighed, "Chat we have talked about this, also I want to introduce you to someone."

Although Chat was confused as to who it was he thought maybe it was a new hero that Ladybug decided to appoint. He was about to ask if it was a new hero but he suddenly got cut off by a loud thud.....


	2. Pt.2

Chat was not able to hear this person creeping up behind him. The person was male with spiked black hair, lightly tan skin, and was wearing a red and black hero suit. He had dark green gloves and boots with a cap that was yellow on the inside and black with gold trim on the outside. 

Quickly Chat realized this person was Robin. He had only known this because Robin is popular for being Batman's sidekick. While he was in his mind Chat did not see that Ladybug went to Robin's side and greeted him. After she greeted Robin she snaps Chat out of his mind by saying "Chat this is Robin, he is one of the protectors of Gotham."

Ladybug then turns to Robin with one out her hand out towards Chat, "Robin this is my teammate Chat Noir."

Robin while his body is facing her looks at Chat " Beloved this is your partner you were talking about."

Chat startled by what Robin called Ladybug interrupts Rovin with "My lady why is he calling you beloved?"

After being questioned about the name, Ladybug leans on Robin, and puts one of her arms around his waist while he puts an arm around her shoulder, tells Chat while smiling, "Chat his is my boyfriend."

Right after hearing this Chat's heart shatters. He could not focus as there were so many thoughts going through his head. One of these thoughts was about how he rejected Marinette years ago after she confessed to him. 

He now understands how she must have felt. When Chat's thoughts have slowed down somewhat. He decided that he needs to go so he tells the couple that he had to leave early as he had some important business to do tomorrow


	3. pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I found a keyboard to use which makes typing these up alot better.

Last night was crasy so Chat or better know as Adrien was happy to go back to school on Monday. Through out class he thought about last night when he caught a glimse of Marinette who was looking up at the board and writing down something, probably notes. It was almost the end of school so he dedied to wait and talk to her about hanging out to get his mind off things but as he was looking at her, he can't help notice how cute she looked when she was taking notes.

Just then the bell rang signaling school was out. Marinette quickly got up and went to pack her things away.

Deciding to go now before she leaved, Adrien hurrly packs up. He catchs up to her right before she goes through the door by blocking it off.

Marinette must be in a hurry as she rushed out, "Hey Adrien do you need anything" as she keeps glancing at the door. 

Adrien not relizing she wanted go and not have a conversation with him said "Hi Marinette I was wondering if--" only to stop as someone taped on his shoulder, makeing him swing around to see who it was. When Adrien was moving he let Marinette see who it was behind him. 

When Marinette sees who it is, she lets out a gasp. Then she swiftly goes around Adrien and jumps into the person's arms while saying "Damian!!!"

Only then Marinette turns around to Adrien to said "Look Adrien I have to go, thogun it was nice talking to you."

As she turns jto leave Adrien asks "Who is he?" thinking that maybe the guy was just a friend.

Instead of Marinette answering the guy she was going with answers "My name is Damain Wayne and I am her boyfriend". Then the couple leave with Marintte asking questions. Leaving Adrien standing there thinking about how for some reason he fells an ack in his chest, the same ack he felt with finding out about Ladybug and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 2 and 3 were supposed to be one but writing on my phone without a keyboard is not great so part 2 I stoped after 200 and some-odd words. The point is that I am only doing one more part for this.


End file.
